Um Segredo do Passado
by Happy A-chan
Summary: Em um dia tranquilo, Tomoyo descobre que pode ser descendente de uma bruxa, mas essa bruxa vai causar muita conusão. ET SS


Esta fic não segue a seqüência apresentada no Anime e no manga, aqui o Eriol não voltou para Inglaterra nem a Senhorita Mizuki, que foi estudar a história da magia na China. É um fic que tem como casal principal Eriol e Tomoyo. Espero que gostem dessa fic e mandem sua opinião. Boa Leitura - A-chan -

Os personagens Card Captors Sakura pertence a Clamp

O segredo do passado

Por: A-chan

Capítulo 1 - Uma estranha presença

Tudo parecia normal era um Domingo ensolarado e todos estavam se divertindo, Sakura e Shaoran estavam namorando, assim como Chirraro e Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Naoko e Eriol estavam conversando e Rika não pode ir por que tinha um encontro. Derrepente Shaoran, Sakura e Eriol sentiram uma presença estranha, logo se levantaram, como estavam com eles seus amigos que não possuíam magia

Shaoran mandou sua namorada usar a carta do sono.

Sakura foi para de traz de uma árvore e evocou o báculo mágico e acionou a carta sono, logo todos dormiram menos ela, Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo que foi protegida pela magia de Eriol.

- O que esta acontecendo? perguntou assustada Tomoyo.

- Uma presença estranha está perto daqui. respondeu Shaoran.

Os guardiões chegaram, Yue e Kerberus se posicionaram ao lado se sua mestra assim como Spinelson e Rubimoon ficaram ao lado de Eriol. Uma sombra se aproximou, todos olharam, era a senhorita Mizuki e todos soltaram uma exclamação de alivio:

- Ah! A presença era sua.

Mas Shaoran continuou preocupado, a presença que sentiu era ameaçadora não era a dela, mas resolveu esperar mais um pouco para ver o que era.

- Olá! sorriu gentilmente a moça que acabara de chegar.

- Olá Senhorita Mizuki. falaram muito feliz Sakura e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Kaho. respondeu Eriol que não escondia a felicidade de vê-la ali.

- Oi. disse apenas Shaoran ainda preocupado.

- Eu vim porque algo está para acontecer, você Li e você senhorita Tomoyo devem tomar muito cuidado, não devem ficar sozinhos, mas também vim conversar com você Eriol será que podemos?

Antes de Eriol responder Li questionou a moça em sua frente.

- Como assim algo acontecer, o que é?

- Desculpe, mas é que só sei, que se acontecer é bom vocês terem muita calma. respondeu gentilmente com um sorriso ao modo agressivo do rapaz.

- Senhorita Mizuki você vai morara no Japão novamente? perguntou animada Sakura.

- Não infelizmente eu vou fazer um estudo na China, mas eu prometo continuar escrevendo.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! Pena que você não vai ficar.

- Verdade. disse Tomoyo que estava intrigada com o que ela tinha dito, "porque corro perigo não tenho magia"; e tinha que confessar sentia um pouco de ciúmes dela, pois sabia que seu amigo Eriol gostava muito dela e com o namoro de Sakura ele tinha se tornado seu melhor amigo e se ela ficasse ali ela iria afastá-lo dela.

Sakura recolheu o poder da carta assim que a senhorita Mizuki e Eriol saíram e os guardiões foram embora, tentou tranqüilizar seu namorado para que ele não ficasse tão preocupado, e continuasse tudo normal. Os outros acordaram tontos mas Sakura, Tomoyo e Shaoran conseguiram disfarçar, a ausência do amigo inglês foi logo notada mas Tomoyo disse que foi jogar o lixo e já voltava parece que a desculpa foi bem aceita.

Enquanto isso Kaho conversava com Eriol um pouco mais afastados.

- Eriol eu sei de seus sentimentos por mim, é por isso que estou aqui.

Eriol se sentiu muito feliz soltou um sorriso e tentou aproximar-se de sua amada, mas ela se esquivou, o que deixou o rapaz sem jeito, percebendo isso ela continuou:

- Escute, com atenção o que vou lhe falar, eu gosto de você também, mas nossos sentimentos mudaram desde de última vez que estivemos juntos, você não percebeu mais se olhar bem vai consegui diferenciar seus sentimentos.

- Eu sei dos meus sentimentos, eu sei que eu te amo Kaho. disse o rapaz abrindo o coração.

- Não Eriol o seu lado Clow, seu lado adulto me ama, mas seu lado Eriol não ama mais, olhe seu sentimento não pense no passado nem com magia no coração pense como um rapaz de 16 anos não como um mago centenário.

- Não entendo, eu te amo como Eriol.

- Você se lembra de quando se apaixonou por mim, você ainda viva com as memorais de Clow, eu ajudei você a entender o que você era, você vive com a mente de um homem em corpo de menino, você me amou como homem, mas, quando entregou as cartas Clow a sua nova dona, a sua parte Clow voltou a dormir e seu novo eu volto a viver livre.

- Sim eu sei disso cumpri a missão de Clow.

- Eu tenho que ir Eriol pense no que te falei, e você vai perceber. a moça de cabelos longos e lindos olhos se despediram com um beijo na face do bonito jovem, estava indo embora, mas virou e disse:

- Eu estava me esquecendo, essa pessoa vai precisar muito de sua ajuda cuide bem dela.

"Pensar, pensar ela acabou de dizer que não me ama, e quem vai precisar de minha ajuda? Isso não faz sentido."

O rapaz voltou para onde se encontravam seus amigos e não contou anda a ninguém, mas sua amiga Tomoyo percebeu, mas não questionou nada.

Alguns dias depois ...

- Acho que está se preocupado à-toa Shaoran, viu não aconteceu nada, talvez tenhamos tomado cuidado suficiente.

- Não sei Sakura eu ainda pressinto algo e a Tomoyo onde está?

- Eu acho que está com o Eriol ele anda triste e ela quer saber porque sorriu e beijou o namorado que somente assim relaxava.

- Sakura, Shaoran vocês viram a Tomoyo? Ela combinou comigo aqui depois da aula, mas não apareceu. Eriol perguntou interrompendo o casal.

- Como, você não está com ela? gritou o jovem chinês muito nervoso.

- Não ela disse para esperá-la depois da aula aqui no parque, mas ela não apareceu e eu estou preocupado.

- Ai, ai, ai! É melhor procurarmos ela, eu também não tenho uma boa impressão ela não atende o celular falou Sakura com o telefone que Tomoyo lhe deu em mãos.

- Vamos nos dividir. disse Shaoran.

Cada um foi para um lado diferente do parque, Shaoran sentiu uma presença estranha perto do lago resolveu ir até lá.

Sakura estava muito preocupada, resolveu ir procurar na escola quem sabe teve que fazer algo depois da aula.

Eriol estava preocupado demais e não conseguia se concentrar será que aconteceu algo com ela, não ia se perdoar por não estar lá para protegê-la ela era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, era a única pessoa que lhe entendia desde de que Kaho foi fazer aquelas pesquisa, passava a maioria de seu tempo livre com ela será que seus sentimentos por ela estavam mudando, será que ela de que Kaho falava, acho que sim, quando estou perto dela tudo fica mais lindo seus olhos faziam seu corpo tremer e seu sorriso era lindo seu jeito meigo como não havia percebido ele gostava dela era um sentimento diferente será amor, mas era diferente do que sentia pela Kaho.

Chegando perto do lago a presença aumentou Shaoran avistou uma sombra correu em sua direção encontrou Tomoyo no chão e um ser estranho em cima dela, correu em direção da amiga, mas a sombra segurou seu braço, nesse momento Eriol e Sakura sentiram uma forte presença e correram na direção dela.

Continua...

Que será que aconteceu com o bravo Shaoran e Tomoyo o que é essa presença? Esperem as respostas na próxima parte.

Nota espero que tenham gostado dessa primeira parte e espero comentários de todos, meu e-mail é .

A-chan


End file.
